


Rendezvous

by Seracchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airplanes, Akashi being Akashi, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Random Encounters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Dua insan. Satu pertemuan. Entah siapa yang mempertemukan.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki wangi yang disukai.

Seperti aroma kayu dari kertas dan tinta di toko buku. Atau harum bunga melati di toko aroma terapi. Bahkan mungkin aroma terik matahari pada pakaian, bantal, atau guling yang baru dijemur. Semua memberikan kesan yang berbeda di tiap-tiap orang, sebab setiap orang menyukai wangi yang berbeda.

Ia sendiri menyukai aroma pendingin ruangan di bandar udara.

Usai menyelesaikan segala macam prosedur dan melangkahkan kaki ke eskalator menuju ruang tunggu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandang etalase di kanan-kiri. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang spesial, tapi ketika ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia seolah bisa merasakan etalase-etalase itu ada dalam paru-parunya. Ketika ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan angin pendingin ruangan menyentuh nostrilnya—angin yang terkadang meninggalkan aroma es krim vanilla di hidungnya—ia seakan bisa menghirup aroma kaca di setiap etalase, menghirup aroma kayu yang menjadi bahan dasar rak di sana, menghirup klorofil dari sedikit tanaman hias yang ada, juga menghirup besi tangga eskalator.

Di saat itu ia merasa bandar udara ini hidup dalam dirinya, dalam sistem pernapasannya. Oleh karena itu meski ia tidak suka bepergian, ia selalu datang kelewat awal dari waktu _check-in_ hanya untuk menikmati suasana bandar udara.

Akan tetapi begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam pesawat, seketika ia merasa mual dan sakit. Bukan karena ia mabuk udara atau semacamnya, melainkan karena ia tahu detik di mana ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat tujuan adalah detik di mana perasaan nyamannya akan lenyap tak berbekas.

* * *

"Aduh!"

Tampaknya penerbangan hari ini tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Belum ada satu menit ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan hangat terjatuh menindih tubuhnya, membuatnya meringis pelan. Dibukanya mata.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sekelebat warna cokelat muda. Kemudian sepasang iris dengan bulat sempurna, bersinar terang dengan bias cokelat muda yang sama.

Hangat.

Ia tidak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali melihat kehangatan terpancar dari orang yang bersitatap dengannya.

"M-Maaf, aku kehilangan keseimbangan."

Suara tersebut agak parau dan gugup. Telinganya berkedut, seolah menganalisa suara tersebut. Mungkin memang itu yang ia lakukan—menganalisa—sebab selanjutnya ia memutuskan ia cukup suka dengan suara itu. Poin kedua setelah iris cokelat hangat yang membuatnya tidak juga mengomel karena istirahatnya terganggu. Mungkin ia lebih lelah dari yang ia kira. Mungkin juga apa yang ia rasakan ini hanya kebetulan belaka, hanya menyukai perubahan suasana, dari yang tadinya berat dan kaku menjadi agak… ringan.

Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir. Siapa sangka ia bisa menyukai suara seseorang?

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mengerjap. Sepertinya dari tadi ia belum berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sepasang iris cokelat hangat itu menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran yang disembunyikan dengan payah. Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada diri sendiri: Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat perhatian yang begitu tulus tanpa tipu muslihat?

Menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis, ia balik bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. "A-Ah, aku? A-Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf telah, um, menimpamu."

Senyumnya spontan melebar melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi pemuda itu di akhir kata. Asumsinya, usia pemuda itu tidak mungkin berbeda jauh dengannya—bahkan mungkin seusia. Entah kenapa ia suka dengan kenyataan ada seseorang yang sebaya dengannya, di sampingnya, berbicara dengan begitu normal padanya. "Tidak masalah."

Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung lalu meletakkan koper ke dalam bagasi di bagian atas tempat duduk. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah keburu terjatuh sebelum sempat menaruh kopernya.

Ketika akhirnya pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, ia memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Ya, memang sudah lama sejak terakhir ia bicara dengan normal tanpa ada urusan bisnis, namun ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Meski ia suka mendengar suara pemuda itu, ia tidak akan mengajaknya bicara bila pemuda itu tidak berniat.

"Jadi—"

Senyumnya mengembang, berhasil ia lenyapkan sebelum ia kembali menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"—perjalanan untuk bisnis?" tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu, dilingkupi kecanggungan sembari menggerakkan tangan sebagai isyarat menunjuk jas lengkap yang ia kenakan.

"Ya," senyumnya. "Selalu untuk bisnis. Kau tidak, sepertinya."

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku diundang ke pernikahan teman."

Alisnya terangkat. Ia tidak merasa aneh dengan pernikahan di luar negeri, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak tampak seperti seseorang dengan teman yang akan melaksanakan pernikahan di negara lain. Ah, bukan berarti ia mengatakan pemuda itu _low class_ , tapi pemuda itu memang tampak… biasa saja.

"Jepang tidak cukup indah?"

Si pemuda tertawa pelan dan ia memutuskan ia juga menyukai tawa itu. "Oh, bukan. Hanya saja Jepang—" Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah seolah telah membicarakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan. Ia hampir yakin pemuda itu tidak akan bicara lagi saat pemuda itu berkata, "Maaf. Ini pesawat menuju Amerika, 'kan?"

Ada apa dengan perubahan topik yang bagai langit dan bumi ini?

"Benar."

"Kau tahu?" Suara pemuda itu mengecil dan pemuda itu tampak tidak nyaman duduk di kursinya. "Amerika baru saja melegalkan pernikahan, uh, sesama jenis."

Ah.

Begitu rupanya. Jadi temannya yang akan menikah itu bukan laki-laki dan perempuan melainkan sesama jenis. Tak urung seringainya mengembang. Mungkin pemuda itu mengira ia orang yang berpikiran sempit dan akan menghina kaum minoritas. Oh, andai ia punya waktu untuk itu. Ia terlalu sibuk hingga waktu tidur pun sedikit. Buat apa ia repot-repot mengurusi perasaan orang lain?

"Aku netral."

Wajah pemuda itu yang tadinya tertunduk kini terarah ke wajahnya. Iris cokelat hangat itu melebar. Senyum pemuda itu pecah. "Syukurlah. Kupikir aku akan membuatmu jijik kalau kubilang temanku… kau tahu."

Saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ternyata senyum pemuda itu—selain menumbuhkan perasaan hangat di dadanya—sangat menular. "Butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuatku jijik."

"Andai semua orang di dunia sepertimu."

Pernyataan itu sukses memancing tawa kecil yang terdengar lebih seperti dengusan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya berkilat menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau tidak serius."

"Kenapa tidak?" Kini pemuda itu menggeser tubuh hingga nyaris berhadapan dengannya, entah secara sadar atau tidak. "Aku serius. Dunia ini butuh lebih banyak orang yang tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain sepertimu."

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu dirinya terlalu peka atau pemuda itu memang sengaja mendekat padanya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggeleng dan mempertahankan senyum memikat di wajah. "Kau tidak akan bilang begitu kalau sudah mengenalku."

"Aku tidak akan seyakin itu bila aku jadi kau."

" _Is that supposed to be a line_? Apa kau ingin mengenalku?"

Ada sebuah perasaan puas yang menjalar di dada melihat betapa merah wajah pemuda itu. Membuatnya merasa seolah berada di atas angin dan pemuda itu hanya semut di bumi. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu, ia tahu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Ah, t-tidak sama sekali!" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang kau pikirkan. M-Maaf kalau aku m-membuatmu salah paham."

Lagi, ia tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Suasana di antara mereka berubah setelah itu. Tidak ada lagi atmosfer yang ringan dan hangat, hanya ada kecanggungan dan segala perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia benci mengelilingi mereka. Ia tahu pemuda itu beberapa kali berusaha mencoba mengajaknya bicara namun akhirnya kembali terdiam sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Salahkan ia dan mulut besarnya.

Pada akhirnya, sesuai dengan rutinitas penerbangan yang biasa, ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Sesuatu mengguncang pundaknya.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu namun guncangan demi guncangan itu mulai terasa menyebalkan. Suara-suara tidak jelas juga memenuhi indera pendengarannya yang setengah sadar. Dengan terpaksa, dibukanya kelopak mata perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan sepasang iris merah darah yang indah kepada dunia.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sekelebat warna cokelat muda. Kemudian sepasang iris yang hangat dengan bias cokelat muda yang sama. Lalu senyum canggung dari bibir yang kemudian bergerak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah mau _landing_."

Ia mengerjap, yakin ekspresinya masih datar meski pikirannya acak-acakan. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya ia tertidur selama sepuluh jam!

"Terima kasih. Biasanya aku otomatis terbangun sebelum _landing_."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah. "M-Maaf, aku telah bertindak seenaknya."

Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, ia berujar, "Tidak masalah."

Hening kembali mengisi percakapan mereka, hanya diselingi suara beberapa penumpang yang agak ribut dan suara pramugari mengumumkan untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman, melipat meja, dan lain sebagainya.

Biasanya, setelah ia terbangun dari tidur selama perjalanan, ia tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Hanya seolah memejamkan mata sejenak. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah. Ingin rasanya kembali ke Jepang dan mengurung diri di apartemen. Ia ingin berhenti melakukan segala tetek-bengek mengenai pekerjaan ini. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun tidak seharusnya memimpin sebuah perusahaan sebagai CEO, bepergian ke penjuru dunia, dan hanya menghabiskan total dua bulan di Jepang—di rumah—dalam setahun. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun seharusnya baru mendapat pekerjaan dengan posisi rendah di kantor, pergi minum-minum sepulang kerja, dan ikut kencan buta di akhir pekan.

Yah, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya—seorang tuan muda kaya raya dari kecil—hidup dengan gaya hidup _low class_ begitu sih. Terkadang bahkan ia tidak mengerti lagi apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Menoleh ke samping, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda itu menjalani hidup. Mungkin segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup, yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi mungkin itu menyenangkan dengan lebih sedikit tekanan dan beban.

Bebas.

Ia sudah lupa apa definisi bebas semenjak kematian ibunya.

Terlalu larut dalam dunianya, ia tidak sadar mereka sudah tiba di bandar udara tujuan sampai ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya mulai menurunkan koper. Ia menunggu sampai pemuda itu selesai dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Um, maaf."

Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda itu berbalik dari arah pintu dan menatapnya ragu. Senyum terlukis di wajah pemuda itu, senyum yang menyentuh sepasang iris cokelat yang hangat. Ia balas tersenyum, namun ia yakin senyumnya tidak memberikan kesan hangat yang sama. Senyumnya hanya senyum formalitas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum selain itu.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Tiba-tiba semburat kemerahan itu kembali merebak di wajah. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Pemuda itu menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka—agak gemetar. Sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang tergeletak di sana. "Maaf, aku mengambilnya tanpa seizinmu."

Perlahan, ia mengambil benda itu—sebuah foto polaroid. Matanya melebar.

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, jadi… sampai jumpa?" Pemuda itu mengusahakan sebuah senyum malu-malu. " _And_ , _yes_ , _this_ _is a line_. Aku ingin mengenalmu."

Ia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam melihat punggung pemuda itu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di sana, mungkin tidak akan pernah turun dari pesawat bila salah seorang pramugari tidak menegurnya.

Menarik koper besar di tangan kanan, tangan kirinya mengelus bagian depan foto. Ia tidak tahu kapan pemuda itu mengambil foto itu, juga tidak sadar bila pemuda itu membawa kamera. Yang ia tahu hanyalah satu lembar foto itu menghasilkan banyak perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

" _Welcome_ , _Chief_ Akashi. _We have been waiting for you_. _Is there any place you want to have lunch at_?"

" _Anywhere is fine_."

" _Understood_. _Please come in_."

Mendudukkan diri dalam mobil mewah yang akan membawanya ke restoran kelas atas, pikirannya kembali mengarah ke foto di tangannya. Foto dirinya. Dirinya saat sedang tertidur di tengah perjalanan menuju ke mari dengan ekspresi yang—anehnya—terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Ia bahkan sempat ragu itu adalah dirinya. Mengelus bagian belakang foto, jemarinya merasakan lekukan-lekukan yang agaknya membentuk huruf. Ia membalik foto itu, menemukan sebuah kalimat di sana.

" _Excuse me_."

" _Yes, Chief_?"

" _Can you find something for me_?"

" _What is it that you want to find, Chief_?"

" _A pair of Japanese homosexual wedding party_. _I don't know the exact date, but I supposed there is not many homosexual wedding party at this kind of time_. _Tell me if you find it_."

" _Understood_."

Ia sadar dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan pemuda paruh baya yang merupakan karyawan di Departemen Sekretariat. Memang aneh bila dirinya yang selalu terlihat susah digapai dan jarang membicarakan hal-hal di luar kerjaan malah meminta seseorang mencari informasi tentang pernikahan. Bukan pernikahan heteroseksual, tapi homoseksual pula.

Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Mungkin otaknya sudah terlalu penuh dan tersumbat dengan segala kepusingan di dunia kerja. Mungkin juga hanya sebuah dorongan sesaat. Dorongan untuk kembali bersitatap dengan sepasang iris cokelat hangat itu, membelai surai dengan warna cokelat yang sama, melihat senyum tulus tanpa tipu muslihat, mendengar suara beserta tawa yang menciptakan rasa hangat di dada.

Demi Tuhan.

Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama pemuda itu.

Lantas mengapa perasaan ingin berjumpa kembali begitu besar?

_You look as beautiful as a painting when you're asleep, I couldn't resist to capture the view_.

Ia tertawa membaca kalimat di belakang foto tersebut, memancing tatapan heran dari si sekretaris dan sopir.

"Apa ini sebuah rayuan, _Airplane Guy_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Critical Eleven oleh Ika Natassa. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
